The new Degrassi
by Caticia1
Summary: The old students have left Degrassi and the new students have entered. Many problems will come there way but can they withstand it?
1. The new Degrassi

_Writer's note: this story I am writing is something like Degrassi the TV show so I hope you enjoy it. It doesn't have a main character. Some of the characters are similar to the characters on Degrassi. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. _

**Chapter 1: **

Courtney woke up with her hair in a mess. It was 6:00 in the morning and she had to get ready for the first day of school. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took her bath. After she was done getting ready for school she heard her mom called downstairs, "Courtney breakfast is ready!"

"Be right down mom" she said as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. She then took her glasses from on top of her cupboard, put them on and headed downstairs to the dining room where her parents sat.

"Morning mom and dad". Courtney said before planting a kiss on her mom's cheek then on her dad's.

"Ready on going back to school today?" her father asked.

Courtney sat next to her father on the dining table. "Yeah...can't wait to see everybody again. Marley and I have a lot to talk about"

"Like what?"

"Well…"Courtney took a bite into her peanut butter sandwich "...she was thinking of starting a band together. Marley has an excellent voice so there is no doubt that she will be the singer in the band. I will play the piano and we can get a couple of our other friends to play the other instruments."

"And are you sure this won't interfere with your school work?"

"Yes dad I'm sure. You know I would never let anything interfere with my school work".

Her father smiled and her. "Good girl"

"Well I for one think it's a great idea that you and Marley are starting a band together" Her mom told her.

"Thanks mom!" Courtney looked at her watch. It was getting late. She grabbed her bag and headed out after saying goodbye to her parents.

* * *

Courtney and Marley stood talking to each other by Courtney's locker.

"Hi Chloe and Mary!" A voice from behind them said. They turned and saw Brianna and Cathleen. They are the most popular girls at Degrassi and captains of the D.C.S. (Degrassi's Cheerleading Squad).

"It's Courtney and Marley" Courtney corrected Brianna.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, I just came here to offer you girls a sweet deal that you cannot refuse".

"Really…like what!?"Marley said. She couldn't hold her excitement. She admired the dark haired cheerleader mostly because Brianna was popular and Marley had always tried to fit in with the popular crowd.

"I was getting to that" Brianna said annoyed that she was interrupted."Since you two are like the top nerds of Degrassi I was thinking that you two can do mine and Cathleen's homework for like the rest of the term and we would invite you to all of our parties".

"And how would that help us?" Courtney asked.

"Think about it, if we invite you guys to our parties then you will become popular and people would stop make fun of you" Cathleen explained. Cathleen was like the dumb cheerleader that followed Brianna everywhere.

"And we would also let you sit with us in the cafeteria at lunch time…how about that?" Brianna added. Marley was going to say something but Courtney cut her off.

"Sorry but-"

Brianna interrupted her "Just think about it ok. You guys will tell us your decision tomorrow. See you around Cora and Martha, let's go Cathleen" Brianna walked away with Cathleen behind her. Courtney didn't bother to correct Brianna with their names. She hated how Brianna tried to bribe them like that. She hated everything about Brianna. To her Brianna was the meanness girl in the school. Courtney remembered the first day she met her.

**FLASHBACK:**

Courtney and Marley were getting their lunch at the cafeteria while Marley's was talking about a boy she liked.

"You don't get it Courtney…I never felt this way about a boy before…" Marley blushed as she tried to explain her feelings to Courtney."His name is Darren and he's the perfect guy. He loves helping people and he has the perfect smile and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen". Marley continued talking about her crush while they took their lunches and walked over to their seat. Suddenly Courtney tripped over something causing her lunch to fall all over her. Laughter roared from the cafeteria. Marley tried to help her best friend stand up.

"Oops…I guess I wasn't looking where I threw my banana peel". Courtney looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the dark haired cheerleader."How was the trip?" Brianna asked before bursting into laughter. Courtney looked around. Everybody in the cafeteria was laughing at her including the lunch lady. She got up and ran out the cafeteria in tears. She had never felt so embarrassed and humiliated in her life.

**NOW:**

"I know you don't like Brianna but probably we should consider her offer you know". Courtney couldn't believe her ears. She knew Marley would do anything to fit in but never thought that she would let others use her like that.

"Are you kidding me Marley? Why the hell would you want to do something like that and for all people Brianna?" Courtney exclaimed. Marley looked at the floor and didn't answer. "I know you want to fit in and all but I think we can find other ways of doing that".

"Like what?"

"Like the band we were talking about doing together".

"What band?" a male voice asked behind her. Courtney recognized the voice and turned around to look at the good looking dark haired boy. "Me and Marley planned on organizing a school band together. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea! Who thought of it?"

"Marley did actually"

"Wow Marley that's really a great idea you came up with and I think it's perfect for you since you have the most amazing voice in the entire school".

Marley blushed at his compliment and made a timid smile. She was happy that the boy thought she had the most amazing voice in the whole school. "Thanks Darren I really appreciate it". Courtney rolled her eyes at how nervous Marley was being around him and how oblivious Darren was being to Marley's feelings for him.

"Um I got to go…..somewhere. See you guys later!" Courtney lied and left Marley with Darren. Marley didn't want her to leave because she was nervous that she would make a big fool of herself in front of Darren but Courtney didn't want to stay around both of them because she always felt uncomfortable when they are around each other. She had to get away.

"Ok….see you later then" Darren told Courtney and watched as she walked away until she was nowhere in sight and looked back at Marley."How was your summer?"

Marley smiled."It was good…I…I missed you" she said nervously. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful hazel eyes and then focus her brown eyes on his lips.

It was Darren's turn to smile. "I missed you too and the rest of our friends. Have you seen K.C. around?" Marley was still gazing at his lips and didn't hear what Darren had asked her. "Marley are you here?" Darren asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Marley's face to get her attention. Marley then stopped gazing at his lips.

"Huh…I…I'm sorry I was just thinking about something um….what were you saying?"

"I asked if you've seen K.C. around."

"Oh...No I haven't" Marley answered while shaking her head. "Why you asked?"

"Well you know since his mom died and all I just wanted to tell him how sorry I was."

Marley was shocked. K.C. was one of her closest friends and she didn't even know that his mom had died. "What happened?" Marley asked with a concerned expression.

Darren was confused. He thought she knew what happened with K.C.'s mom. "She died of cancer. Didn't you know?"

She couldn't stop thinking about what K.C. must be going through. His mom was all K.C. had before his father died in a car accident not so long ago. "I cannot believe it. He has gone through so much….it's just not fair".

Darren rests his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry he will get through this".

"I just wish we could be there for him you know"

"Well he's now living with his grandmother so I was thinking that you, me and Courtney can go over there and help him get through this."

A huge smile crossed Marley's face and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're such a good friend. Why can't other guys be as thoughtful as you"?

Darren smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Jordan stared while her best friend and crush was making out with Brianna.

"Is it my turn yet?" Trent joked. Brianna and Jake just ignored him and continued making out. Trent laughed and turned to the red head sitting beside him and put an arm around her shoulder. "What about you Jordan…wanna make out?"

Jordan felt very annoyed with Trent's behavior and didn't understand why Jake would be friends with a douche bag like him."Go suck on a dick asshole" Jordan said and removed his arm from her shoulder.

Trent chuckled."Don't be so touchy babe. It was just a joke".

Jordan gave him an annoyed look. "Don't call me babe". The school bell rang for third period and Jordan and Jake had class together. "Come on Jake. Let's go to class". Jake turned a deaf ear and continued making out with Brianna. Jordan rolled her eyes and pulled Jake away from Brianna."We're late for class Jake. Let's go". Jordan's tone was demanding. She didn't give Jake any time to kiss his girlfriend goodbye before pulling him to class.

After class Jordan was putting her text books into her locker while Brianna walked up to her with Cathleen."And what can I do for you Brianna?"Jordan said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Brianna folded her arms."Well first you can stop pretending to be nice. I came here to tell you that I know all about the ridiculous crush you have on my boyfriend and I want you to stop it".

Jordan chuckled. "And what gave you that idea?"

"I see the way you look at him and I can smell your jealousy from a mile away don't deny it."

Jordan shrugged her shoulders. "What if I do like him?"

"Jake would never like you" Brianna pointed out.

Jordan had an angry expression."What makes you think he won't?"

Brianna had an expression like the answer to Jordan's question was obvious."Have you looked in the mirror lately? You dress like a guy. Being with you would be like being with a guy. I sometimes wonder whether you have boobs under those clothes or not." Cathleen laughed.

Jordan slammed her locker door. "You know what I'm not gonna stand around and pretend that I like you because I don't. I really think you're a heartless bitch that's only with Jake because he's popular".

Brianna unfolded her arms and walked up to Jordan filling in the space between them."I dare you to call me that again". Brianna glared at Jordan intensely.

Jordan knew Brianna was trying to pick a fight with her but she wanted to show her that she wasn't scared of her. "Heartless Bitch!" Jordan said very loudly so that everybody around them could hear it. Brianna pushed Jordan and Jordan fell to the floor. Brianna turned around to leave but Jordan got up and grabbed Brianna's dark hair.

"Let go of my hair you bitch!"Brianna screamed at her. Jordan pulled Brianna by the hair and slammed her body against the lockers. The fight was causing a crowd as people swarmed to look on. Brianna raised her hand to feel the blood that was running down her nose. Both Brianna and Jordan had a shocked expression on their faces. Jordan was going to apologize before Brianna punched her hard across the face. Jordan's nose now began to bleed. They continued fighting and they both fell to the floor.

"Stop it you two!" Cathleen yelled at them both but they didn't listen. Instead the principal ran towards the roaring crowd making his way towards the persons causing the ruckus. As he made his way in he was shocked to see the both girls fighting on the floor.

"BRIANNA AND JORDAN, IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" The principal demanded and the two girls stopped fighting. They got up from the floor and followed the principal to his office and sat down next to each other. The principal gave them a disappointed look and sigh. "What do you two have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry" both girls said in unison.

"I'm really disappointed in you two". Brianna and Jordan lowered their heads in shame. "I'm not even going to ask why you two were fighting I'm just going straight to your punishment and since you two can't get along your punishment will be that both of you would clean the cafeteria after school together for two weeks. I want you guys to sort out your differences while doing this as well".

"But Mr. Jackson I can't do that. I have cheerleading practice after school an-"

"No buts!" The principal interrupted Brianna "You two or going to do what I say you hear me!?" Both girls nodded "Good…and don't let me hear of something like this happening again ok. You can leave." Both girls got up from their seats and left the room. As they were out Brianna stopped Jordan and glared at her.

"This isn't over" Brianna told her and walked away.

* * *

After school Darren, Courtney and Marley went to K.C.'s house to console him. Darren knocked on the door. "Coming" they heard a voice from inside the house say. They heard footsteps walking towards them and the person opened the door. It was an old woman that looked like she was in her late 60's that stood in front of them.

"You must be K.C.'s grandmother". Darren introduced themselves to the older woman and explained to her of their intentions for being there.

"That's great! K.C hasn't really been talking much or eating his food. I am really worried about him. Probably you all can help him. Please come in". They stepped into the house. "Let me show you to his room". They followed K.C.'s grandmother upstairs to the front door of his room. K.C.'s grandmother knocked on the door and they waited for a response but there was none. She knocked again and K.C. opened the door.

"Why are you…" K.C. looked and saw Darren, Courtney and Marley standing behind his grandmother. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked even though he knew why they were there.

"We know you're going through a lot K.C. and we want to help you get pass this" Darren explained.

K.C. didn't want anyone's pity. He just wanted to be left alone. "Look I'm fine ok I don't need anybody's help I'm fine". K.C was now fuming. He didn't want to show his friends this side of him. He already lost both his parents he didn't want to lose his best friends too. He hoped that they would just leave him alone but they wouldn't give up.

Marley walked up towards him. "K.C I think we know how you feel and we just want to help". K.C. hated those words. They didn't know how he felt. They never will.

"JUST GET OUT!" K.C. shouted at her and slammed the door behind him leaving Marley hurt. He immediately regretted what he did. He didn't want to take out his anger on anybody that he was close to especially Marley. He leaned against his door and slumped down and began crying silently. On the other side of the door Marley was confused. She wondered what she did to make K.C. react that way. K.C's grandmother reassured Marley that she didn't do anything wrong and that they just needed to give K.C. some time to grieve. His grandmother gave them the date of the funeral and told them to visit anytime they wanted. They said their goodbyes and the three of them left the house.

"I cannot believe we didn't do what we came here to do." Darren said. He was disappointed in himself and Courtney saw it. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know Darren you can't fix every problem that comes your way. K.C. lost both of his parents. How would you feel if you lost both of _your_ parents?" Darren didn't want to think about it. He knew he probably would have a heart attack if he lost both of his parents. "I think his grandmother is right. We should just give him time to grieve….ok?" Darren nodded in agreement. Marley didn't say anything. She couldn't stop thinking about the look in K.C's eyes before he slammed the door in front of her face. It was a look of sadness and pain. A look she had never seen in his eyes before. She wanted so desperately to run up to his room and hug him tightly telling him it was okay to cry but all she could do was stand there and hope that K.C. was okay.

_Writer's note: What you guys think of the first chapter. This is my first time doing this so I would appreciate you guys reviewing my chapters and letting me know what you thought of them. I have a lot of ideas in my head that I can't wait to reveal in the story so I hope you continue reading._


	2. Funeral

**Chapter 2: **

A week has passed and no one has heard from K.C. since. Marley lay on her bed and thoughts of K.C. ran through her mind. She remembered the last words he had told her. She also remembered the look in his eyes and she knew that he wanted to cry. His mother's funeral was right around the corner but Marley didn't want to wait that long to hear his voice and see if he was okay so she got up from her bed then pick up her phone and dialed his number. The phone rang and there was no answer. It then went straight to voicemail. Marley left a message and went back to bed.

* * *

Darren, Courtney and Marley sat next to each other in the cafeteria.

"You mean he didn't pick your call?"Courtney asked concerned. Marley just told them about calling K.C. yesterday.

"That doesn't surprise me" Darren said taking a bite of his sandwich and then swallowing. "I have called him dozens of times during the past week but he hasn't picked any of my calls either".

Courtney felt something hit her head. "Ouch who keeps doing that?" She turned around and saw Brianna, Cathleen, Jake and Trent all laughing at her. Brianna has been teasing her ever since Courtney told her that she wouldn't let her use her and Marley to cheat her way into getting a grade A this term. Courtney rolled her eyes at them and turned back around to her lunch. "They're so immature".

"Courtney look!" Marley pointed at a dark haired boy standing in line getting his lunch. "It's Eli!" Eli is a boy that Courtney had had a crush on for awhile now but don't want to admit it. He also has a gothic appearance that most students at the school are scared of.

"Why do you like Eli? He means trouble and I think you should stay away for him" Darren advised her.

"First of all Darren I don't like Eli ok, we're just friends and secondly, those are just rumors. Eli is not really a bad person once you get to know him".

A huge smile crossed Marley's face. "Did you just hear yourself Courtney? You're already defending him like he's your boyfriend".

"No I'm not!" Courtney defended herself "Besides I can't picture myself being with Eli. We're too different. We have nothing in common. It just wouldn't work out".

"Is that your excuse for not going out with him?" Marley asked. Courtney didn't heard Marley's question because at that same time Eli had passed by. While he was passing by with his lunch he gave her a charming smile and winked at her. Courtney couldn't help but blush. Darren and Marley saw it. Eli then went and sits next to Brianna. Another reason Courtney wouldn't go out with Eli was because Eli was Brianna's twin brother and knowing Brianna she would make Courtney's life miserable if she ever went out with him. "Eli and Courtney sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Marley teased her and they both started laughing.

Darren smiled at how close Courtney and Marley were. He then focused his attention on a boy that was sitting all alone. He was the new kid and he hardly speaks to anyone. After Darren had finished his lunch he got up and walked up towards him. "Hi…can I sit here?" Darren asked him. The ginger haired boy looked up at him and looked around not knowing if Darren was talking to him or not.

"Are you talking to me?" the boy asked shyly pointing at himself.

"….there's no one else here for me to be talking too".

The boy felt embarrassed. "Sure you can sit" The boy spoke softly. Darren barely heard him. Darren sat next to him and introduced himself. The boy did so as well.

"Well Adam the reason I'm here is because I have noticed that you haven't been talking to anyone or hanging around anyone since you have been here." Darren gave him a concerned look.

"You've noticed….." Adam stared down at his lunch. He didn't want others to see him as the lonely guy.

Darren nodded. "Yes I have noticed…..is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine…it's just that I miss my old school and the friends I had there. I don't have any friends here because no one really talks to me. They think I'm a dork".

"I'm pretty sure that's not true. Probably if you start talking to people others will start talking to you. You look like a cool guy and I would love to be friends with you."

Adam looked up at him with a huge grin on his face. "Really?"

"Sure" Darren responded.

Adam was very happy. He knew Darren from what others have said about him and knew that if he starts hanging out with Darren people will start treating him like a normal guy instead of a dork.

"You're in my Chemistry class right?"Darren asked him. Adam nodded. Darren was relieved. He didn't have a lab partner since Courtney and Marley were already lab partners and K.C. hasn't been around for him to ask him. "That's great! We can be lab partners then." Adam agreed. "Wanna come by my place after school? We could work on our lab project there."

"Yeah…that will be awesome!" Adam answered.

"Great! Here's my address" Darren had written down his address on his small notepad that kept the pocket of his jeans, ripped the page that he had written it on and handed it to Adam. "See you there". Darren said and excused himself from the table and walked back to where he was sitting previously. Adam read the address silently to himself and memorized it. He couldn't believe it. They were already becoming friends. He wrapped the paper up and slipped it into his jean's pocket. A thought then ran across his mind that made him worry. He had a secret that he was keeping from everybody and he knew that if people found out they would start hating him. He then sworn to himself that he would do whatever it takes to keep his secret hidden from everybody especially Darren even if it means pretending to be someone that he was not.

* * *

Jordan sat in the back of the classroom while Ms. Johnson was teaching Math. She had kept her focus on Jake who hasn't spoken to her since the day Brianna and she fought.

**FLASHBACK:**

At home Jordan sat on the couch watching TV. When she heard the doorbell rang and her father called and told her that Jake wanted to talk to her. She was so happy when she heard his name. She quickly got up and ran to the front door. "Hi Jake what's up".

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" Jordan could see the angry look on Jake's face and that he was serious.

"Sure…." Jordan was worried. She closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Brianna told me what you did to her…you called her a heartless bitch in front of the whole entire school and then you beat her up" Jake accused her. Brianna had told him about the fight. She didn't want him to find out about the fight from Brianna knowing that she would make her seem like the villain in what happened.

"I didn't call her a heartless bitch in front of the whole school…just loud enough so that the people in the hall could hear" Jordan defended herself.

"That doesn't make it right Jordan. She also told me that she never wanted to start a fight with you and that you started it….she told me that she begged you to stop but you didn't listened" Jordan heard the disappointment in his voice. She couldn't believe it. Brianna had lied about what happened and now Jake was angry with her.

"That's not true! I did start the fight only because Brianna pushed me and I was going to stop the fight but Brianna punched me in the face!"

"Right now as we speak Brianna is sitting at home with a black eye….where's your black eye huh? I'm sorry Jordan but I just find it hard right now to believe anything that you have to say to me".

Jordan was now hurt that Jake would believe Brianna's story over hers. "You know I would never ever lie to you Jake" She whimpered.

Jake was now seeing red. "STOP IT JUST STOP IT JORDAN!" He shouted at her "I know all about the silly crush you have on me and I want you to stop it!"

Jordan was shocked. She never wanted him to find out about her crush on him. "How did you find out? Did Brianna tell you?"

He shook his head. "No Brianna didn't tell me…I have known for a while now. I've seen the way you look at me Jordan, I have seen all the signs and believe me I was shocked when I found out that my best friend saw me that way. I didn't tell you because I thought it was just a phase you were going through and that you would forget about me and find someone else to crush on but that never happened. It even reached to the point where I find it very annoying".

Jordan knew something like this would happen and Jake would reject her.

"I'm sorry Jordan but I can't see myself being with you. I'm just not attracted to you in any way and being with you would be like being with my sister and that freaks me out. Right now I'm still trying to forgive you for what you did to Brianna….until then I don't think we can be friends again".

Jordan could feel her heart breaking and tears started falling from her eyes. She was losing her best friend and there was nothing she can do to fix it. Jake said his goodbye and left her in front of her door while Jordan breaks down in tears.

**NOW:**

Jordan pulled out her phone and started texting Jake.

_Jordan: Hey…wanna hang out after class?_

Jake heard his phone buzz and was surprised to see that it was a text from Jordan. He was sure he ended their friendship so why was she still texting him he thought. He looked back and saw that she was smiling at him and he gave her a fake smile. He started texting her.

_Jake: Sorry but I'm busy after class. Maybe another time okay._

Jordan smile faded when she read the text. She knew he was lying. "At least he said maybe another time" she thought. She wasn't ready to give up on their friendship.

Beside him Jake watched as Trent was hiding something in his desk. "What you hiding man?" he whispered to him. Trent had a serious look on his face.

"If I show you promise me you won't tell anyone" Trent said. Jake nodded in agreement. Trent sighed and reveal to Jake what he was hiding being careful not allowing anyone else in the room to see. Jake was shocked when he saw Trent pull out a bag of marijuana from his desk.

"What the hell is that doing in your desk?!" Jake hissed at him. Trent put it away.

"I was thinking about trying it. I got it from a friend of mine and he said that it makes you feel really good. Wanna smoke some after school?"

Jake was surprised that his friend would even suggest such a thing. "Are you serious man? Are you seriously thinking about doing something like that? Do you know what that can cause you?"

Trent rolled his eyes. "It's not as bad as others make it seem. Everybody is doing it. We should too. Besides, it will make us seem cool".

"We don't need to smoke marijuana to look cool Trent" Jake hissed at him again.

Ms. Johnson noticed that they were having a conversation and interrupted them. "Do you boys want to share something with the class?" Trent and Jake shook their heads in unison. "Good…" She then continued teaching.

"Well are you in or out?" Trent asked.

"I'm out" Jake answered.

"Fine…more for me"

* * *

K.C. sat on his bed and listened to the voicemail message Marley sent him.

"Hi K.C., its Marley. I'm sorry about last week. We should have respected the time that you needed to mourn and I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you angry. We are all worried about you K.C. I can't even imagine how you are feeling right now. I'm sure you're feeling lonely" There was a long pause. "I...I wish I was there so that you won't feel lonely no more." K.C. knew that she was crying because he heard sniffing sounds. "Just remember that we all love you and we want you to feel better soon. See you soon. Bye."

The voicemail ended and tears were quickly rolling down his face. He wished Marley was there with him so that he can tell her all of his hidden feelings. The next day was his mother's funeral and he had to give a speech. He knew that he wasn't prepared for that day and if he looked into his mother's coffin he probably will burst out crying but he wanted to be strong on that day. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness so that he can reassure his friends that he was okay and that he was over it.

He collapsed onto his bed. "Tomorrow is the day" he said to himself "When I finally say goodbye to my mom".

It was the day of K.C.'s mom's funeral. K.C. had just entered the building where the funeral took place and was astonished when he saw most of his classmates there. As he slowly walked down the aisle still in complete shock his classmates stood almost simultaneously and extended their sympathies to him. Even Brianna who had always called him names like 'SpongeBob square pants' and 'Cyclops son' also stood and gave him her condolences. He then saw Marley, Courtney and Darren all sitting together in the same row. They smiled at him and he tried to smile back but couldn't. He then sat on the front row of the Church next to his grandmother who was crying even before the funeral started.

The funeral started and everybody became quiet. There were loud crying and someone screaming, "Why God, why Sandra?" during the funeral but the time had come for K.C. to give his speech. When he heard his name called to step up to the altar to give his speech his body froze. He wasn't prepared for giving a speech even though he knew he had to. Every time he tried organizing a speech he couldn't go through it because he kept remembering all the times he spent with his mother. The pastor called him again to give his speech and K.C. got up and walked up to the altar. He could feel eyes staring at him. At the altar he looked out at the crowd. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He looked at Marley who gave him a reassuring smile. K.C. took a deep breath before starting his speech.

"Well hi, my name is K.C .I'm Sandra's son and I am here to give you a speech….which you already know ha-ha" K.C. joked but the room remained silent. "Uh…well I guess I should start my speech now". He swallowed hard before continuing his speech. "My mom was…the nicest person I have ever known. I remember the first time I rode a bike and I fell. She told me…she told me to get back up and try again…she told me I should do this because in life obstacles will come my way and try to bring me down but I have to always try to get back up so I did. I got back up and I rode my bike again and again I fell but I didn't stop trying. Then I finally rode my bike without falling…I can remember the smile she had on that day. It made me feel so happy. I told myself that I will always try to make her happy in whatever I do. My father wasn't really there for us. There were days when she wondered what we were going to eat or how she was going to pay the bills. I can remember the first time I saw her cry. She and my dad had just gotten a divorce and we were about to lose the house. I told her…I...I told her mom…please don't cry" K.C. broke down in tears and others in the audience was also crying. He wiped away his tears using his sleeve and cleared his throat. "I could go on and on about how much I miss my mom but instead I'm going to be strong….for my friends, for my family, for my mom and for myself. I will always love my mom and she will always remain the most important person in my life. She would always remain in my heart and I will never forget the things she had done for me. I love you mom and I hope you're in a better place now. Thank you for listening to my speech."

K.C. walked down the altar and went back to his seat. He glanced at Marley who had tears in her eyes and gave her a quick smile. This was the first in a long time he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart and I'm sure your mom is too" his grandmother whispered to him. K.C. thanked her. He was proud of himself. Even though his mother was gone he knew deep down that she would always be with him.

_Writer's note: I'm finally finished with this chapter! The last part was very hard to write because I haven't lost anyone that was very close to me so while I was writing the K.C's speech I kept thinking how I would feel if my mom died. Like the character I'm more close to my mom than my dad. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review it. I would love to know what you thought of it. My condolences goes out to all those who have lost a love one._


	3. Dates

**Chapter 3: **

Two weeks has passed and K.C. had returned to his normal self and back at school. Darren had become very close with Adam and they are now best friends. Adam continued to keep his secret about him from Darren. However, it is becoming more and more difficult hiding his secret from him as the days goes by.

Courtney walked down the school hall to class when she heard a voice behind her say "Hi". She turned her head to the right and saw that Eli was walking alongside her. She noticed that he had a new piercing on his ear.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

Eli smirked. "Why do you think I'm following you?" he asked back.

"Because everywhere I turn, you're there." She answered.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Don't think so highly of yourself sweetheart. I'm not following you or anything I'm just going the same direction you are going". Eli didn't like girls that act like everybody would die to be with them. He wasn't that kind of guy. Even though he liked Courtney he wasn't going to wait around for her to like him back. Courtney could see that Eli was feeling annoyed with her so decided to change the topic.

"Marley and I decided to start a band together. I'm going to play the piano and she's gonna be the lead singer. We already got K.C. to play the guitar but we don't have a drummer. I heard that you're a great drummer and I was wondering if you want to join the band with us". Courtney waited for a response.

Eli shrugged. "Sure. If it means I'll spend more time with you" he flirted.

Courtney blushed. She stopped walking when she reached her destination in front of her class door. Eli stopped with her. "Well, here is where I stop. I'll text you the days when we have band practice".

"Okay…" Eli said. Courtney smiled and stepped into her class but halted when Eli told her to wait and holding onto her arm so that she stops and letting go of it afterwards. "I...I was thinking...um" he cleared his throat. Eli was acting nervous. Courtney had never seen him act this way. "Today I was wondering if you and I can go somewhere and do something together."

Courtney grinned. Eli was asking her out on a date. She wanted to jump on him and give him a big hug but she wasn't the type to get all that excited. It was Marley. Instead she remained composed. "Sure...I'd love to go out with you". It was Eli's turn to grin.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 6. I'm late for class. Got to go now. Bye!" Eli told her and ran down the hall to his class.

Courtney kept her huge grin as she ambled towards her seat and sat down. Marley was sitting on her right side and K.C. was sitting on her left.

"What's up with that huge grin on your face?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah, people are looking at you like your crazy and I'm beginning to think that". Marley said. Courtney continued grinning. She had a feeling in her heart she couldn't explain. It was like she was on top of the world. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach. She knew Eli was giving her this feeling but she wondered why. They have only spoken to each other for a couple of weeks since her first day of school and she didn't really like him at first but as days go by she found herself developing strong feelings for him. She wouldn't say it was love or anything but she knew that those feelings were strong and she wanted nothing more but to show Eli how strong her feelings are for him and she was going to do it today when Eli and her go out on their first date.

"Helloooo Courtney. Are you listening to us?" K.C. said waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh?" Courtney said finally coming back to reality. "Oh sorry K.C. I was just lost in my thoughts". Courtney smiled. Eli was all she had thought about after entering the room.

"You were thinking about Eli weren't you?" Marley said with realization. Courtney stared at her wondering how she could have known. "I saw you two talking before you walked in here with the goofiest smile I have ever seen". Marley answered reading her thoughts. Courtney told her friends that Eli asked her out and she said yes. Marley couldn't hold her excitement. She congratulated her and wished them best of luck. Courtney thanked her.

"What about you?" K.C. asked Marley curiously "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Marley shook her head.

"Great! I don't have any plans later do you want to hang at my place today?" He asked with a lot of hope. Courtney knew K.C. had a crush on Marley but she knew where this was going. Marley wasn't in the mood to do anything today with anyone besides Darren. Despite the fact that he has been spending most of his time with Adam and not her. At the same time, she didn't want to disappoint K.C. so she told him that she would think about it and get back to him. Marley didn't see it but Courtney saw the disappointment and sadness in his eyes but he hid it with a fake smile.

"Ok" K.C. said keeping on his fake smile.

* * *

Adam ambled down the hall with his Jansport bag on one shoulder when he felt a hand on his back. "Out of my way nerd!" he heard a male voice from behind him say as he pushed him to the floor. He looked up and saw Trent and Jake walk passed him. He then saw Darren run towards him.

"Are you alright?" Darren asked concerned as he extended his hand towards him. Adam took it and he helped him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for helping me up." Adam smiled. He was glad Darren came when he did.

"Why do they keep treating you like dirt?" Darren had noticed that Trent and Jake have been bullying Adam for some time but doesn't know the reason for their sudden interest in treating Adam badly. Adam began to panic at his question. Trent and Jake probably knew his secret since that was the only reason they would start bullying him. It was either that or they were just being popular jerks. He didn't want to tell Darren his secret because he knew if he found out he wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. He knew from experience. He had lost a lot of friends because of this same secret back at his old school. Some of his family members even stopped speaking to him as well but Darren was too important for him to lose.

"I don't know" Adam said slowly while thinking of a good answer "They probably just love tormenting people."

"Well I think this is a very serious issue that needs to be dealt with. You just can't let them continue bullying you. I think we should talk to the principal about this." Darren suggested keeping a serious look on his face. Knowing Darren Adam knew that he would react this way but knowing Trent and Jake he knew that if Darren report them to the principal his secret would be all over the place and there would be no way to stop it.

"Darren I'm going to be okay." He reassured him "Please don't make things worse than they already are. Please." He pleaded. Adam waited for a response. It was like Darren was debating whether to let it go or not. A minute has gone until Darren finally gave in and told him that he would let it go but if he ever sees it happen again he would report it to the principal. Adam felt relieved and gave him a grateful hug which caught Darren by surprise. Darren was shocked by his sudden outburst but didn't dwell too much on it and hugged him back. After they had finished their hug Darren asked him over to his house to work on their chemistry project they have to hand in soon and Adam happily agreed.

"Great let's make it a date then okay." Darren said. A huge smile crossed Adam's face and he nodded in agreement. At that time the bell rang. "Ok I got class now…see you at my house. Bye!" Darren said and ran down the hall to his class.

* * *

In his room Eli was getting ready for his date with Courtney. He decided to dress formal so he wore a black suit with a black tie to impress Courtney when he picks her up at her house for their date. He was in front of the mirror when his twin sister, Brianna walked in.

"And where are you going dressed like that?" she questioned him. Eli kept his eyes on his reflection in the mirror and told her he was going on a date. Brianna laughed like it was the funniest joke she had ever heard and collapsed on his bed. Eli rolled his eyes. Brianna was annoying him. "With whom?" she asked still laughing with tears forming in her eyes.

"With Courtney" he answered. Brianna stopped laughing the minute she heard Courtney's name.

"WHAT! You cannot go out with Corney. It would ruin my reputation at school!" Brianna almost yelled. Eli didn't care what his twin sister taught about Courtney. He was going to go out with Courtney and nobody was going to change his mind. He ignored her and walked out of the room with Brianna following him. "Are you even listening to me!?" He walked down the stairs with Brianna not too far behind. She was still yelling at him but he continued ignoring her.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving now. I'll be back before it gets too late. Bye!" He called out to his parents who were sitting in the living room watching a comedy film.

"Eli you can't do this!" Brianna was now angry.

"Goodbye Brianna." He smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek. He opened front door, walked out and shut the door quickly behind him before Brianna started protesting again.

* * *

Courtney sat in front of her room's mirror pondering whether she should put her long blond hair into a ponytail or keeping it straight when her phone rang. She got up and picked up the call. It was Marley. "Hey Marley! What's up?"

"Hi! Getting ready for your date now?"

"Yeah. Do you think I should wear my hair in a ponytail or should I keep it straight?" She asked. She wanted Marley's advice knowing that she probably had more experience in dating than she did. Marley told her that she should keep it straight since Eli had seen her with a ponytail many times before. Marley's right, she thought and decided to take her advice and kept her hair straight. "Thanks Marley! Now what's the real reason you're calling me?" Courtney heard Marley sigh.

"I was wondering if I should tell Darren about my undying love for him. I mean soon Darren would want to find a girlfriend and I just don't want it to be too late when I tell him."

"What about K.C.?" Courtney asked.

"What about K.C.?" Courtney forgot that Marley doesn't know about K.C's crush on her yet and she cursed herself for almost letting it slip.

"Uh…why don't you talk to K.C. about it? I'm sure he would give you some great advice seeing that he is a guy and all."

"Don't you think that would be kind of weird?" Courtney heard her doorbell rang.

"Got to go Marley. I think Eli's here." Marley wished her good luck on her date before hanging up. Courtney ran downstairs to the front door before her parents could get to it and opened the door. There stood Eli looking as handsome as ever. The way Eli had dressed made Courtney feel underdressed.

"Hi gorgeous." He said and gave her a rose from his garden. Courtney's favorite. She grinned when she took the rose from him. "You look beautiful." Courtney's grin grew wider because of his compliment. She never would have thought that Eli would be so romantic.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." It was Eli's turn to grin.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. My parents know that I might be late today." She said as stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Where are we going?" She was curious.

"It's a secret." He said and winked at her.

* * *

Darren heard a door knock on his door and got up from the couch to open it. He was home alone. His mom and dad were both surgeons and they were working late and his older sister had an important interview related to her famous career as an environmentalist. He opened the door and saw Adam. He was expecting him.

"Hi! Come in!" Darren greeted him and Adam stepped in. Adam looked around. He was marveled at the place. It looked like a mansion. Adam concluded that Darren's parents were probably rich and they could afford anything that Darren wanted.

"Wow! Your house is big man."

Darren chuckled. "It's not that big. My family is not here so we got the house to ourselves. Let's go to the living room and talk about the project we have to hand in." He guided Adam into his living room and they both sat next to each other on the couch. Darren picked up a text book that was on the table in front of him and opened it when Adam stopped him.

"Can we like do something else tonight?" Adam was eager to do something else with Darren that was not related to any school work.

"Like what?"

"Like…um…how about we get to know each other better. You can ask me a question and then I could ask you a question. That way our friendship can grow stronger."

Darren lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "O…k…what do you want to know?"

Adam thought of a question to ask him when a question came up in his mind. "What are your favorite color, movie, TV show, song and author?"

Darren laughed. "Wow! That's a lot!"

Hearing Darren laugh brought a smile to Adam's face. "Because I want to know everything about you Darren."

"Okay well...my favorite color is blue. My favorite movie is Forrest Gump. I love watching Glee and I don't really have a favorite song and author"

Adam was astonished. He didn't know that Darren would watch Glee. He didn't look like a person that would. "You watch Glee?"

Darren nodded. "Yes I watch Glee. I love the message they bring out and I also love the singing. What about you?"

Adam sighed. "My favorite color is yellow. I love watching Avatar and Star Wars. I love any song sung by Katy Perry and I don't have a favorite author. Other question…do you have any pets? I love pets especially dogs. I have a pet dog at home. His name is Shaggy. I should introduce you to him."

"Well to answer your question I don't have any pets and I don't think me meeting your dog is a good idea."

He shrugged. "Why not?" Adam asked. Darren told him he was allergic to dogs. "Oh…"

"My question…" Darren said changing the subject. "Why did you leave your old school to come to Degrassi?" Adam told him his dad got a new job so his family had to move here.

"Can I ask a question now?" Adam asked nervously.

"Sure." Darren answered wondering why Adam was acting so nervous all of a sudden.

Adam tried avoiding his eyes when he asked his next question. "Are…are you single?"

Darren scrunched his eyebrow. "Yes…I'm single."

Adam grinned. He was relieved but he didn't want Darren to notice so he looked down on his lap avoiding any form of eye contact. "Um…why did you talk to me in the cafeteria back then?" Adam was now fidgeting with his fingers and Darren was wondering where all of this was going.

"Well you looked sad and I wanted to help you make you feel better." It was what Darren always does but unbeknownst to him Adam was thinking something completely different with what Darren had said. Adam looked up and stared into Darren's eyes. There was something in Adam's eyes but he couldn't tell what it was. Adam couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned forward and to Darren's surprise he kissed him.

_Writer's note: Sorry I took too long. I was busy with school. Please continue with the reviews and tell me what you think about the characters so far._


End file.
